Knitted bags for various uses and applications are known in the art. It is also known to knit said bags in one piece, either by hand or on a suitable knitting machine.
As used in this description, “knitting” includes both “weft-knitting” and “warp-knitting.” Both knitting techniques are described in more detail in the context of some embodiments of the present invention.
The knitted bags known in the art have shortcomings, in that certain functions may be added only with considerable effort. For example, applying padding or cushioning zones to those knitted bags requires a number of additional manufacturing steps, such as manufacturing a lining member (for example cutting from a length of material), attaching (for example stitching) the lining member to the knitwear of the bag to obtain a recess, filling the recess with a padding material, and finally, closing the recess (for example stitching). Another example of a shortcoming is that providing the knitted bag with additional pockets requires additional manufacturing steps.
Those additional manufacturing steps are time-consuming and increase the manufacturing costs of said knitted bags. In addition, the aesthetical appearance of said knitted bags is considerably reduced by separate elements, which are attached to the knitwear by, for example, stitching, gluing or welding. While knitwear, in general, provides for a high-quality and sustainable appearance, these qualities are significantly reduced when additional elements are attached to the knitwear by, for example, gluing, stitching or welding.
It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide a knitted bag with additional functions, which may be manufactured quickly and cost-effectively, and has an appealing appearance.